


Fruitful Forfeit

by mzblackpoison



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Begging, Bulges, Cervix Penetration, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: Omega Aidan is chosen from his pack to mate an ever virile alpha from the ‘Bull’ pack in order to bring fertility upon his pack and land. The challenge is passing a 24 hour mating ritual of servicing one of their alphas in order to be blessed.





	Fruitful Forfeit

**Author's Note:**

> :)) I’m sinful okay  
> Also my first original story using third person because I hate trying to find names to use but I did this time.
> 
> READ THE TAGS  
> there's some intense face/throat fucking that may squick some ppl

Aidan’s pack has been suffering from infertility amongst the pack members and the land. No pup had been born for three years now and there was little to no food; their land barren and dry. Animals steered clear from the dead land and insects killed what little plants and seeds remained. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence to happen to packs and their land. That’s why young omegas and betas are chosen to mate strong, virile alphas from the ‘Bull’ pack.

The Bull pack was a large pack north of Aidan’s pack where the land was fruitful, crops were abundant, and pups were birthed by the week. Years ago the leader of the Bull pack saved a travel couple from a wild bear attack. The couple turned out to be fertility gods and blessed the leader’s pack and members with undying fertility, strong genes, and prosperous land. Since then every alpha and omega born from the pack grew strong and healthy that would later birth equally strong pups. Eventually, only alphas were born from the pack and omegas and betas were needed to give birth to offspring.

Stories traveled far and packs with dead land or weak genes offered their omegas as sacrifices in exchange for renewed land or fertility. The Bull pack began the practice of blessing the packs of omegas and betas that were able to satisfy the Bull pack alphas. That’s how the 24 hour mating ritual started.

Any omega or beta seeking a blessing had to prove their worth to the Bull pack in order to be blessed. The ones that passed were taken as mates to an alpha; their land and pack blessed, and were required to provide three pups before returning if they wanted. Those who failed were not blessed and remained with the Bull pack as ‘communal mates’, where any member could use the omega or beta for pleasure as wanted. They had to service anyone who approached them and carried each pup to term.

Aidan was tasked by his pack to mating a Bull pack alpha. He trained for months in order to satisfy an alpha. After it was announced he was going to attempt to receive a blessing, Aidan was forced to train, he had no choice. His pack wanted to ensure his success and forced the omega to have sex with the alphas and betas of his pack to gain experience. For months the omega remained in his bed getting fucked by his pack. Aidan never fought against it; it was for the good of his pack.

Aidan spent days traveling north to the fertile land of the Bull pack. Upon arriving he was shocked to see the omegas were all naked, most had rounded bellies full of pups. The alphas wore thin cloths around their waist, but that was it. The camp hosted a large pack with dozens of pups running around or suckling on their mothers; something Aidan had never seen before.

What shocked Aidan the most was the number of couples that fucked on open ground, rutting into the luscious land. The bloated bellies of omegas swayed as their alphas fucked them from behind, bodies rocking together. The alphas were hung like horses, or rather bulls. Long, thick,  fat cocks dangling from their loins.

A voice startled Aidan from his trance.

“So you’re the latest omega.” The alpha standing in front of Aidan is tall, much taller than Aidan and build like a, well, bull. Thick defined muscles and sturdy limbs. “Well let’s get going then, your mate is waiting. Well, you may not be mated to him, we’ll see.”

Aidan followed the large alpha to a large temple. He’s introduced to an equally tall and built alpha, the man he’ll be servicing. The large room is decorated with colourful panes of glass and large bed sat in the middle. This is where the mating ritual takes place.

“Someone will check up on you every few hours until the end of the ritual. If you need anything, Elijah, your alpha here will have one of us fetch it.”

With that Aidan is left with the alpha, Elijah.

“Is this your first time doing the ritual?” Elijah asks approaching Aidan. He ripped off the omega’s clothes tossing them aside. Aidan gasps as he is pushed onto his knees, kneeling before the alpha naked, eye level with his cock.

“Yes…”

“From now on until the end of the ritual you will refer to me as Alpha, understood omega?” Aidan nods almost feverishly.

The copulating couples outside got him worked up and Elijah’s thick cock hanging before his face only adds the fire burning in his gut and the throbbing of his cunt. His cock is hard and leaking already, and they haven’t even started anything yet.

Elijah chuckles. “Go on, have a taste. You’re supposed to be servicing me after all.”

Aidan nearly lunges. He’s never felt this way before, not with anyone from his pack. He actually wants to service this alpha, he wants to satisfy the man’s sexual appetite. He takes Elijah’s cock in his hands. God, it’s so heavy. It takes both Aidan’s hands to wrap around the thick girth. The alpha’s cock immediately begins to react as Aidan licks the head with small kitten licks. It twitches and throbs in his hands. He kisses down the side of the shaft open mouthed, leaving trails of saliva.

Aidan whines, he can smell the alpha’s arousal. It’s thick and musky, clinging to the omega’s tongue and nose. His scent glands swell and produce pheromones of his own, attracting the alpha.

The alpha pulls away with a disapproving grumble when Aidan attempts to take all of the alpha’s cock in his mouth, it’s literally impossible but he tries.

“There’s no need to rush, sweetheart, we have twenty-four hours,” Elijah says petting Aidan’s head.

The omega whines around Elijah’s cock. It sits heavy against his tongue. The alpha’s scent takes over his senses and Aidan slumps, eyes rolling back. He gently works his mouth around Elijah. All the practice he’s had seems to be useless. Elijah is thicker and longer than any cock he’s sucked before. He strokes and palms at the alpha’s untouched shaft, the length he can’t get into his mouth.

Aidan moans lewdly as he bobs his head. Elijah has a firm, steady head on the back of his head, helping to guide the omega slowly. The tip of Elijah’s cock bumps into the back of his throat. Aidan moans at the taste of his come. He forces his throat to open up, allowing him to take in more of Elijah’s shaft.

It’s nothing like he’s done before. Aidan chokes and coughs as Elijah’s cock pushes deeper into his throat, pushing farther and farther in the omega’s untrained throat.

Elijah pulls out with a sigh, Aidan whimpers in reply. He’s failed his alpha.

“Get on the bed,” Elijah instructs. Aidan crawls onto the bed allowing Elijah to lay him down.

He lays on his back with his head hanging off the edge. Elijah takes his head in his hands and guides the omega to lean his head back, straightening his throat out. Aidan moans high and needy as Elijah thrusts into his open mouth. He easily takes more the alpha’s long cock in this position. He fists the soft bedsheets, his body rocks as Elijah thrusts into his tight mouth. Aidan is a moaning, gasping mess. The alphas balls slap his face, come and saliva dribbles from his open mouth as the fat cock assaults his throat. Bashing the back and slipping down further until the alpha has the entire shaft down the omega’s esophagus.

Aidan breathes heavily, choking and gasping for air. He can’t breathe with Elijah’s cock so far down and begins to panic. Elijah pulls out completely just then giving Aidan time to catch his breath, but just for a moment before he’s back to fucking the omega’s throat. Aidan mewls around the thick girth. He tastes every drop of come and lick hungrily as Elijah thrusts in.

Elijah picks up the pace, slamming deep into the boy’s chest. The tip of his cock probing against Aidan’s oesophagus and eliciting whimpers. He wraps his hands around the omega’s throat and tightens his grip. Aidan’s eyes widen as he chokes and struggles. He claws the alpha’s strong hands but it’s no use. Elijah’s hums and reassures the omega to trust him, and Aidan does. He wills himself to relax and allows the alpha choke him around Elijah’s cock.

The pleasure is unbelievable. Their mixed moans echo in the large room of the temple, bouncing off coloured windows and walls as Elijah fucks the omega’s tightened throat until he spills his fertile seed. He thrusts in deep and hard and he comes down Aidan’s oesophagus. The omega squeals and twitches violently as Elijah’s thick semen pours into his stomach. The alpha comes loads and loads, the stream steady and fast. Aidan swallows it hungrily letting each drop into his belly. His comes instantly, spilling his small load onto his abdomen. Elijah grunts and ruts into Aidan’s mouth, balls pressed into his face.

When Elijah pulls out he’s still coming. His hard cock leaves a trail of come all the way up Aidan’s throat and tongue. The omega smacks his lips as he swallows it down. It’s thick and hot, sticking to the insides of his mouth. He wonders how it will feel in his walls.

The omega is a mess, spread out on the bed in a daze, eyes unseeing and glossy. Elijah smirks at Aidan’s glorious, sated expression, and smears the last of his load on the boy’s face.

Aidan is still heaving deep breaths as Elijah repositions him on the bed. The alpha kneels between Aidans legs and hovers over him. His mouth encases Aidan’s nipple and he sucks intently. Aidan gasps and moans, his body tenses and twitches under the weight of Elijah. He shakes his head and struggles attempting to push him away until he’s coming again. He squirts slick from his pussy, his cock leaking on his abdomen.

Elijah growls satisfied with himself. The omega beneath him looks absolutely sinful. A beautiful fertile body waiting for his equally fertile seed. Aidan watches Elijah with lust filled eyes, arousal stirring in his stomach.

“Come on, sweetheart, beg for my cock.”

Aidan whimpers. “Alpha please, give me your cock. I can take it. I need your fat cock in my slutty cunt, please!”

Elijah hums rubbing the length of his cocks along the omega’s wet folds. His pussy and anus are dripping his slick, so much it pools and sinks into the bed sheets. He teases the boy a little longer, pressing just the tip into Aidan’s cunt before pulling out. The omega growls in frustration and bucks his hips against Elijah.

Finally Elijah slips his cock into the eager omega. He moans loudly throwing his head back. The omega’s pussy is hot and tight around his cock, straining to stretch around his girth. Members of the Bull pack were well built and far larger than average.

Aidan screams as Elijah enters him, a long drawn out shriek as his cunt is spread open. His hands scramble for purchase on the bed sheets, his back arch beautifully, and his eyes roll back. He’s twitching and convulsing on Elijah’s cock as he comes again, pleasure coursing through his body.

“Hmm, coming already? I only just entered you,” Elijah teases, voice gruff and deep with arousal. Aidan’s walls are tight and hot, he can feel every twitch and tremble of the omega’s body around him.

Elijah gives a deep growl of satisfaction. He rubs his hands over the omega’s small abdomen, pressing down where his thick cock shows through. His cock is monstrous compared to the omega’s body and it’s really a wonder he was able to even get it in. Elijah watches in awe as Aidan’s stomach muscles clench and tighten, the outline of his cock becoming more defined. The bulge of Aidan’s stomach is distinct, undisputable. His cock rests across his abdomen and stomach, pressed into the omega’s diaphragm. It shows a deep swell of where Elijah’s cock sits within Aidan’s body, pressed harshly into the omega’s walls. Elijah’s cock pushes against Aidan’s organs, forcing them to move to accommodate his fat cock. The alpha groans, he likes the feeling of Aidan’s tight body around his cock, the feeling of Aidan’s hot and squishy organs being displaced around his monstrous cock.

Aidan gasps with pain and pleasure staring at his his bulging stomach wide eye and open mouthed.

“I-I can see you, alpha. I can see your cock from outside. Oooh, you’re so thick, alpha, so big inside me,” Aidan runs his fingers over the bulge gently, moaning and babbling.

Elijah jerks his hips upwards and Aidan hisses loudly. The large bulge outline Elijah’s cock shifts with his movement. The alpha can feels his cockhead pressing tightly into Aidan’s womb, straining his cervix.

Elijah ruts into Aidan’s tight heat slowly, waiting for the small omega to adjust before he really starts moving. His thrusts are hard and fast. Each thrust slams his cock into the omega’s womb, earning him delicious pained moans. He holds Aidan under the knees and bends him in half, hips pistoning brutally fast. His heavy balls slap against Aidan’s ass, bruising the omega’s soft, round romp. Aidan’s swarmed with pheromones that hit him like a wall. Nothing can compare to this.

“Heh, has anyone ever fucked you this good, this deep?” Aidan frantically shakes his head because no one has reached him so deep. “I can feel your womb opening up for me.”

Surely enough, Aidan’s womb gives way. The tight muscle of his cervix is forced open by Elijah’s cock and grip him like a vice as he fucks Aidan’s womb open.

Their fuck is wild and frantic. Elijah’s strong hands leave dark bruises all over the omega’s body and Aidan crawls red scratches into Elijah’s arms, shoulders, and back. Every thrust of Elijah's cock in Aidan’s loosened pussy brings a mix of pleasure and pain, so blinding the omega can’t think straight. He clenches his eyes and moans uncontrollably. The ache of arousal in Aidan’s stomach is deep and rips into his core. His instincts takes over, making him scream and beg for more, keening for the alpha. Arousal and pheromones are thick in the air, mixed with the scent of their come and it brings the omega deep pleasure knowing he’s the one to make the alpha climax.

Aidan keens, letting out a distinctly omega sound and leans his head, exposing his untouched neck where his scent gland is swollen. Elijah growls low and feral, lunging down and biting into Aidan’s throat. He sinks his teeth deep enough to break skin and he laps at the blood. It will leave a hefty mark. The bite has Aidan coming, his cock stays limp and untouched but the omega squirts and tightens up.

Elijah’s hands bruise his body, leaving deep purple marks where he holds Aidan down, fucking into his dripping pussy, holding him open and wide. The sweet slapping sounds of wet flesh connecting are loud and sharp, blending in with Aidan’s mindless moaning.

Elijah praises Aidan, making his head whirl with blind satisfaction. He fucks the omega into another orgasm, white and hot throughout his body. He’s folding in half, sinking into the plush bed under the weight of Elijah’s strong thrusts. The alpha is relentless, it keeps Aidan out of breath and gasping for air as his body is picked apart by the capable alpha.

Aidan comes another two times before Elijah finally does. The alpha rocks deep into his pussy, pushing himself to the hilt before he spills his seed deep in Aidan’s body, flooding the omega’s awaiting womb with thick splashes of sticky semen. Aidan chokes on a sob as the alpha’s thick semen paints his hot walls white, staining him and marking him. He doesn’t have time to think about his before he’s flipped around and Elijah is pulling out. Aidan whines, reaching down to cup his hand over his empty pussy. He cries out at the lost come that drips from his stretched cunt.

“Hush, sweetheart, we still have hours to go. I’ll fuck many more loads in your pussy.”

Elijah slams into Aidan ass, the ring of muscles easy opening up but straining over his girth. Aidan screams into the bed. His upper body is flush against the bed, hands gripping tightly as Elijah holds him by the hips. The omega whines needily, his nipples are sensitive and tender brushing the bed sheets. His body produces more slick as Elijah fucks his ass open. His hole twitches and his body trembles, oddly sensitive and hot.

Aidan reaches a hand back, blindly groping at one of Elijah’s hands. He can’t speak and babbles words randomly but the alpha understands.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, that’s just your body reacting to my hormones and pheromones,” Elijah says and Aidan gives a confused noise. “You’ve got my semen in you. Your body is doing its best to service me. That means heightened senses and sensitivity.”

Elijah doesn’t seem to have lost any energy. He pounds Aidan’s tight hole fast and hard, each thrust hitting the omega’s prostate. Aidan chokes and cries out with every thrust. Elijah growls as a hand presses into Aidan’s stomach, he can still feel the bulge from his cock. He swirls his hips, balls knocking against Aidan’s.

Elijah hisses and growls making Aidan weak and limp.

“Alpha,” Aidan cries, breathless and barely conscious anymore. Elijah groans, he knows what Aidan wants.

Elijah keeps up his pace as his knot forms. It begins to catch on the rim of Aidan’s hole guiding him to another orgasm. Aidan shudders and lets out the most delicious mewls as Elijah knots him, fucking him deeper into the bed. Elijah drives his massive cock into Aidan one last time and his knot catches into the rim of Aidan’s ass, expanding and locking them in place as he comes. The pleasure has Aidan reeling, convulsing from overstimulation as Elijah’s come floods his body yet again. It pumps deep into him, filling his organs and seeping deeper. Elijah growls and bites the other side of Aidan’s neck, leaving a ring of teeth marks.

Elijah rocks his hips, tugging his cock from Aidan’s hole. He knows he can’t pull out but Aidan’s clenching hole in response brings a new wave of pleasure. Aidan shrieks and cries but Elijah knows the omega likes his, his pheromones tell the truth.

Aidan is completely gone when Elijah rips his knot free from his tight hole, screaming and coming as he twitches on the bed. He sags exhausted, panting and wheezing for air. He’s a complete mess; sweaty and limp on the bed, his loins dripping gooey come and slick.

Aidan barely registers the alpha who enters the room to check up on them. He can hear Elijah speaking but he doesn’t hear or understand the words. He’s lost in the blissful pleasure from being fucked and knotted by a strong, virile, and capable alpha that ploughs his ass.

“Absolutely beautiful.”

Aidan is barely hanging onto his consciousness when he feels Elijah’s wide fingers slip into his stretched out and worn pussy. His folds and puffy and swollen, pulsing and bright red around the alphas fingers who hums with satisfaction. The walls of Aidan’s pussy and ass are coated with his seed, thoroughly soaked through but he’s not done yet.

Aidan finds himself losing consciousness and regaining it at random intervals, waking every time with Elijah’s cock buried deep in his body. He can’t even hear himself moaning anymore as he’s reduced to a mere fuck toy for the alpha. Aidan doesn’t mind though, the pleasure is too good.

He wakes once with Elijah’s cock down his throat and moans lewdly, because, god yes, he’s become a toy. Elijah fucks his mouth and throat fast. Aidan climaxes and loses consciousness again when Elijah’s cock explodes with come down his throat. Aidan nearly chokes but manages to swallow down the alpha’s seed before passing out.

The next time he wakes, he’s laying on his back as Elijah pounds his cunt. Aidan is so overstimulated and sensitive at this point. His body screams in protest as he’s assaulted by Elijah’s still hard cock.

His body is coated with sweat, slick, and come; Aidan feels absolutely filthy. He wonders briefly what would his family or pack think if they saw him like that. He quickly loses that thought when Elijah ejaculates, scorching hot come filling his womb and stretching out his flesh. Aidan passes out once again.

Aidan wakes one final time for just a few seconds. He’s completely disoriented, he can’t see or move and whimpers in fear. Elijah quickly appears at the omega’s side purring and patting his head in reassurance. Aidan finds himself calm and relaxed, allowing himself to pass out for good knowing he’ll be well taken care of by Elijah.

Aidan wakes the next day sore and barely able to move. His whimpering quickly brings Elijah over who helps sit him up. Aidan hisses and whimpers at the pain as he is rested against the alpha broad, sturdy chest. He’s barely listening to Elijah speak.

“You’ve passed the mating ritual. Aidan, by the fertility gods and myself, Elijah, I bless you and your pack and land.”

Aidan hums, oh right, that’s what he’s here for, to get a blessing for his pack and land. He’s completely forgotten the purpose of attempting to mate the alpha from a full day on non-stop fucking. He purrs softly resting back into his mate’s chest letting himself fall asleep; he’ll deal with responsibilities when he wakes.

Turns out he doesn’t have too many responsibilities. He’s passed the mating ritual so he’ll be staying with the Bull pack until he births a third pup. He’s apart of the Bull pack now, mated to one of their alphas.

Elijah takes him around their camp holding his hand and pressing a firm hand to Aidan’s lower back. He’s still sore and throbbing all over and looking like he’s been mauled by a bear, but he’s able to move. Elijah tells him all about their pack. Omega’s live with their mates while those who failed, the communal mates, live together in groups. Aidan learns the Bull pack doesn’t have betas, or rather doesn’t recognize betas. Pups born in the pack are either omegas or alphas. Betas sent as sacrifices for an attempt at mating are considered and treated like omegas.

Aidan practically melts into Elijah’s - their - bed. It’s so big and fluffy, nice and plump for him to rest and raise his young. He’s unconsciously nesting already. Aidan rearranges the bedding until he’s satisfied, plopping down and curling up. He purrs happily in his throat as Elijah lays next to him, wrapping the omega in his arms. Aidan’s been a good omega, he knows it.

“You’re definitely pupped, I can smell it on you.” Aidan only purrs louder resting his hand over his belly, he doesn’t mind carrying Elijah’s pups.

Adains buries his face into the soft bedding and presses his back into his alpha’s chest. He rubs his hands over his still flat belly, knowing he’ll be full and round in a few weeks. He can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr for more!
> 
> also what other tags should be used?? bc I really don't know...
> 
> find me on:  
> [tumblr](http://mzblackpoison.tumblr.com/),  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mzblackpoison), and  
> [posting schedule](https://teamup.com/ksduk657oh4e59wv46)


End file.
